


his type

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn, Romance, Season of Kink 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Steve's de-serumed and worries that Tony doesn't find him attractive any more.With an appearance by Tony's porn collection.





	his type

**Author's Note:**

> For season of kink for the "pornography" square

Being de-serumed was pretty high up on the list of things that Steve hoped would never happen – and on the list of things Steve had nightmares about too.

It made him feel weak. And scrawny. And like he couldn’t do anything to help the fight or protect his friends.

But the thing he didn’t expect was to feel abandoned by Tony.

Things were finally going well between them. They had gotten past most of their old issues. Even in the bedroom, things were pretty great – Steve had finally convinced Tony that he really did enjoy more hardcore things. Specifically, he enjoyed Tony topping the hell out of him – hurting him, dominating him, all of it. And Tony had finally gotten enough over his own baggage that he could admit that yeah, Tony liked it too, _a lot_ , and that there wasn’t anything wrong with that.

Not that Tony wasn’t great. He was making sure that Steve had the best asthma medication in existence, he was cooking special food and making his own supplements so that Steve wouldn’t have nutrient imbalances, and he was constantly doing his best to cheer Steve up, by giving him updates on the work to figure out how to re-serum Steve or just by distracting him.

But the only time they had come close to having sex, they had started to make out, and then Tony had made excuses to leave.

Which was a shame. Because basically the only bonus to being small was that Tony could physically dominate him now with ease.

But Tony didn’t want that. He still cuddled up with Steve every night and they still had nice romantic dinners, but that was it.

After a couple weeks (and wow, Steve realized, he had gone years at a time without sex but now that he was with Tony he felt like 2 weeks of celibacy was a hardship), Steve had had enough.

“Tony, if you’re not attracted to me like this, just say so to my face. Be honest.”

Tony looked at him incredulously. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s obvious, Tony. I’m different and now you’re not into me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Tony said, then turned around and kept working.

Steve was furious now. “I’m serious!” he said, grabbing Tony’s arm. “We have to talk about this! I was your type before. Now I’m not your type. You don’t want to have sex with someone skinny and scrawny and short.”

“Steve! I guarantee I want to fuck you into the wall as much as I ever did.”

“You’re lying.”

Tony looked hurt, really _hurt_ , for a second, and Steve felt guilty. Then Tony wrenched his face into anger and said, “Okay, fine. You want the truth? You are absolutely my type as much as you ever were. Maybe even more.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Tony glared. Then he said, “FRIDAY! Please confirm that I have watched numerous pornographic films featuring slender petite blond men.”

FRIDAY answered, “That is correct, sir, in the past year alone you have watched 876 porn films featuring such actors.”

“The exact number isn’t necessary, FRIDAY!” Tony barked.

The two-story high display screen in the lab lit up then, as FRIDAY displayed all 876 films in 876 separate boxes at once.

“FRIDAY!! Take that down! That is NOT what I asked for!”

Steve, meanwhile, just stared at the screen, mouth agape.

Tony definitely liked men like pre-serumed Steve. 

He also liked watching them do things that Steve couldn’t imagine.

There was a man who looked like Steve blissfully taking a fist inside him. There were men who looked like Steve in elaborate machines, getting fucked in multiple orifices while being electrically shocked. There were countless men who looked like Steve being fucked by multiple men at once.

Steve had thought he was so out there, so “hardcore.” 

Is this what Tony really wanted? 

“Sorry,” Tony said, “I didn’t mean for you to see, I mean, erotic videos are part of a healthy, I mean, sorry.”

“Do you wish I was more like the men in the videos?” Steve asked, feeling insecure, and feeling a little angry at how insecure he was.

“No. I just… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, it’s just I’m always so terrified of hurting you when we do a scene and the only way I can do it is to tell myself that you have superhealing so it’s okay, but now the thought that I might accidentally hurt you for real makes me sick to my stomach, but I knew if I said that you’d feel insulted and pissed off so I just made excuses. But I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Steve sighed. That actually made perfect sense. In a Tony way. 

He kissed Tony, long and heated. “I’m sorry for doubting you,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry for not being honest,” Tony said.

They looked at each other. A year ago, there’s no way they both get out an apology without an angry blowout.

“I trust you to be careful, Tony. But we can do vanilla things until you’re comfortable. No pressure.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be vanilla. I could try a couple things.”

“…Do you wish I did the things like in those videos?”

“No. I mean, which ones? I mean no.”

Steve smiled. He said, “FRIDAY, out of the porn films you just showed us, show me which one Tony watches the most – with Tony’s permission.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, okay, sure.”

FRIDAY displayed a film on the screen, and they watched it together.

When it was done, they looked at each other. 

“That was definitely something I’d like to do,” Steve said.

Tony smiled. “If you’re sure.”

“Very sure.”


End file.
